


Ready, Able (DRAFT)

by lucifersdork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean Winchester, Everyone Needs A Hug, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Lots of sarcasm, Multi, Past Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, lots of irony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersdork/pseuds/lucifersdork
Summary: “Everyone has issues, sweetheart. Get over it.”Sometimes, people aren’t thankful for being saved. Have you ever wondered why?NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY! This is where I map out my ideas of where I want this story to go, which is why it is suckish and rushed. I am only leaving this up until I have posted the first (completed and edited) chapters of the story. Thanks!





	Ready, Able (DRAFT)

Taking a vacation was not something Dean planned to do. In fact, he believed he would die before he got the chance to take a proper vacation. The only reason he was away from Sam and Castiel was because they both threatened to smite him if he didn’t “drive his ass somewhere far away and have a good ass time for at least a month.” So, that is exactly what he did.

Dean drove his ass to Chicago, and used a (definitely not stolen) maxed out credit card to stay in the Hilton. Even though he would never admit it, he loved being in Chicago. He loved how the lights in the Sears tower were always on, illuminating the downtown area. The scenery was amazing! He was fascinated by how many things there were to do. The best part was the food. The deep dish pizza, the Chicago-styled hot dogs, and no where else can compare to the amazing burgers.

Dean even took Sam’s suggestion of taking a walk everyday. He took the CTA (Chicago Transit Authority) everyday at 2:49 to take a walk through Maggie O’Daley Park. He would walk through the grassy area, the mini-waterpark, and through the fort, which consists of two large structures that have secret areas. Occasionally, he may even walk across the huge bridge that connects the two structures just for the kicks of it. While he didn’t notice the first few days, something eventually caught his eye. There was a girl that sat on the swings. She sat on the same swing every day.

Dean slowly started observing her—not in a creepy way, the path he followed ran right next to the swing set and he saw her regardless of if he wanted to or not— and slowly learned more. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, had olive skin, and curly light-ish brown hair. He saw her every day for three weeks. She was always sitting on the swings. Some days she was with a boy. Some days she was alone. Occasionally, she was listening to music. Other days, she was crying. Dean wanted so badly to find out what was wrong with her, but he felt it wasn’t his place to talk to her. If anything, from what he heard about the recent controversies in the city, the topics of pedophilia and child abuse were making the front pages, and he didn’t want someone to make crazy accusations. Two or three times, the girl smiled at Dean. He smiled back. One day while she was crying, she looked him dead in the eyes, and then looked back down, as if she was ashamed.

On the fourth week— Sadly Dean’s last week in Chicago, the girl wasn’t on the swings anymore. Not Monday, or Tuesday, or any other day that week. For some reason, he was upset. He hadn’t even had a conversation with the girl, yet he still felt like he lost an old friend. Friday, on his way back to the bus stop, he decided to stop inside of a Walgreens to get a Sprite. While in the checkout line, he picked up a newspaper. He inhaled sharply as he read the front page headline:

**_FIFTEEN YEAR OLD ENGLEWOOD GIRL MISSING_ **

He looked through the article. The girl’s name was Maria Sanchez, and she had been missing for about five days. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture again. He recognized the face in the picture. It was the girl from the park. 

As soon as he checked out (the sprite was horribly overpriced, and the newspaper cost two dollars. Chicago is odd...), he called his brother. 

“Hey, Dean. I thought you’d only call if it was a ‘dire emergency’?” Sam said in a mocking tone. 

“Sam, this is an emergency you asshole.” There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and the older Winchester could feel his brother’s eye roll.

“Dean-” He was cut off. 

“Shut up. I found a case. A fifteen year old is missing. They found a lot of blood at her house, her dad has no clue what happened, and this doesn’t seem like a normal kidnapping or something. Come on, man.” Dean heard Sam sigh deeply. 

“Fine, man. I’m coming with Cas tomorrow. See ya, jerk.” 

“Thanks, bitch.” The call ended. Dean huffed. “So much for a vacation,” he thought to himself. While he was disappointed, he wasn’t the least bit surprised. Nothing good lasts forever, they say. Damn, are they right.

 

_Unfortunately, Dean just opened up Pandora’s box full of fucked up shit. Say goodbye to your beloved fourth wall, sisters, and buckle the fuck up. You just signed up for hundreds (not really) of chapters full of angst, emotions, sarcasm, and me talking to you all through the story (just like right now!) Good luck!_

_Also, just a note, I live in Chicago, and I wanted to make a story that was based in Chicago because I know so much about the city (which luckily results in a better, more detailed story for you guys), and I have never written a story that takes place in my city. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
